Defying Prejudices: Submerged
by Milky Etoile
Summary: Albus Dumbledore kept a great secret about the 'Boy' Who Lived...Whatever could happen and how can 'he' live through with pretending? Watch as 'he' tries to keep up with the prejudices of society. AU, first year, girl!Harry, challenge from SaphirePhoenix.
1. Toying With Regrets

_**Disclaimer:**__ Woohoo! I finally own __Harry Potter!__ (does a victory dance until a mob of lawyers come up) Erm…I mean—it's such a shame I don't have any rights over J. K. Rowling's great work! Yeah, that's it! (nervous laugh) You're not going to…put me in jail, right? _

_**Summary:**__ Albus Dumbledore kept a great secret about the 'Boy' Who Lived...Whatever could happen and how can 'he' live through with pretending? Watch as 'he' tries to discovers the prejudices of society. AU, first year, girl!Harry, challenge from SaphirePhoenix._

_This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, or any fanfiction for any book for that matter. I am treading a bit on unfamiliar grounds so it would be greatly appreciated if you would give me your opinions on how I am going. Thank you. _

_Oh, and this whole story is dedicated to _**_SaphirePhoenix_**_ for inspiring me with her stories. My plot bunnies needed to go somewhere useful XD I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks a whole bunch! _

_

* * *

__"The greatest friend of Truth is Time, her greatest enemy is Prejudice, and her constant companion, Humility."  
-C_harles Caleb Colton (1780-1823)

* * *

**Defying Prejudices: Submerged  
**_By Milky Etoile  
_Chapter One: _Toying with Regrets_

Regret is a feeling that no one wants to have. It is because it is the horrible emotion that one would get whenever they could have done something that they, in the end, resolved not to, or if they did something that, later on, was thought of as the wrong thing to have been done. Regret is something that lingers no matter how much time passes. It would always be found in the corner of one's heart, waiting for a chance to lounge out at the person and pull them down. Some manage to crawl out of the hole that regret had dug for them, stronger-willed and accepting, while some would be buried alive by the nagging of their conscience, wallowing themselves in self-pity.

Needless to say, regret was like a beast found inside a person, bidding for its time to come out. But, alas, not one person has been able to stand up to such a monster. Humans can only stand firm on their ground when it strikes. Of course, it does not help that the number of regrets that a person has grows in time, some greater than the greatest that he or she has had. Albus Dumbledore was not an exception.

The famed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one who had many regrets from the long life he has led. They ranged from arguing with his brother at the age of nine to the time he had forgotten to wear his favorite pair of socks on the day of his latest birthday.

Yes, he was a man of many regrets. But perhaps the matter at hand was the reason for the greatest one he had.

Not one of the owls that his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had sent to a certain incoming student came back with a reply. They were all empty-handed, or in this case, empty- _clawed_.

Normally, he would not be worried much about such a matter—he always knew that the Transfiguration professor would be able to sort things out. But then, the current case was different.

It was different simply because the said student was known to the whole wizarding world as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Yes, it was the year when everyone was expecting their savior, who had unknowingly gotten rid of their greatest fears, to come to the greatest magical institution in the whole world to start his studies. He was quite aware that probably more than a few had been counting the days on their calendars for the day the only living Potter could possibly grace them with his wonderful presence. He knew it was probably a bad thing to let people worship the boy who was merely eleven years of age but he couldn't bring himself to stop them. Well, he doubted anyone _would_ stop idolizing their great savior if he told them to do so after offering them one out of his great stocks of lemon drops. That would certainly be highly unlikely.

The old wizard sighed tiredly as he leaned back in his soft cushioned chair. He was going nowhere with all that pondering. Unfortunately, it was all he could do at the moment. He had instructed Minerva to continue trying to send letters when she had walked into his office in fury. The witch had argued with him yet again about his decision of leaving the boy in 'those blasted relatives of his', as she had put it. He had managed to pacify her by telling her that they might be able to get a response soon enough. She had stalked out of the room, still looking ready to kill if the dark looks she kept on shooting at whatever moved were to be the basis. It was apparent that she was very much concerned about the son of two of the most brilliant of her students.

**_Flashback_**

_"Albus! How could you just sit there, eating your bloody sweets?!" A purple-faced Minerva McGonagall was seething. "For all we know, the boy could have been driven out of that _home_," she hissed the word like it was venom, "by _those blasted relatives of his_!" It was obvious that she never liked the arrangements one bit. _

_"Minerva, please." Dumbledore tried to calm the angry Head of the Gryffindor house. "I know that you are worried for him but I am sure it might be just some minor problem—" _

_"A _minor_ problem?!?" The headmaster tried not to flinch at the tone of her voice. "How could a _minor_ problem probably prevent a student to even just read his admission letter?" She put on an unusually thoughtful-like expression. "Oh, maybe he was out on a vacation overseas? Or maybe he got involved in an accident and became blind?" In a moment, McGonagall's already-sharp eyes narrowed as they were set on the old wizard. "Or it could be that _those blasted relatives of his_ prevented him from getting his letter!" she spat out incredulously. Dumbledore sighed. _

_"Now, Minerva, I'm sure the Dursleys are better than you give them credit for. It might be—" _

_"It might be, what?" she cut in again. "You know as well as I do that those muggles detest the very existence of magic! It would be no surprise if they hate the boy for being the son of a witch and a wizard!" The headmaster sighed again as he turned to look up at the still-fuming Transfiguration professor. _

_"Minerva, the only thing we can do now is to continue trying to send letters to the child. I am sure one of them would reach him eventually." He held up a hand to stop her from retorting and added, "Please?" _

_The woman considered for a moment before she sighed in defeat. "Very well, Albus. I will try to send him letters." She stopped for a moment, leveling her eyes to his to give him a stern expression. "But if he does not open even just a single letter, I will personally visit those pathetic excuses of relatives to see that it is done and you cannot prevent me from doing so." Before Dumbledore could do anything, McGonagall strolled out of the office, glaring at virtually everything she passed on her way. _

_He sighed. Maybe he _should_ take matters to his own hands too. _

**_End Flashback_**

He, himself, was very much worried for the child. He knew well enough that the Dursleys were not the best bunch of muggles anywhere in the world but he had always put it on good hope that they would take their poor orphaned nephew under their wing and care for him. That was one thing he was regretting more and more as the moments passed without any news of Harry.

But then, there was one more thing that he was beginning to regret more than leaving Harry Potter on the doorstep of his only living relatives.

Albus Dumbledore was now regretting having yet to reveal a grave secret about the young Potter to everyone. It was something that had been kept since the day of his birth for his own safety precautions. He just knew Harry would not like the idea of him keeping that little fact when he found out. He'd be disturbed by just the idea of it. No doubt, if that was revealed, though, the whole wizarding world just might go on rampage.

He almost grimaced. That thought was not at all encouraging. He'd prefer losing his favorite pair of socks any day to facing a whole horde of angered mobs demanding his reasons.

Now he _did_ grimace. He actually now liked facing the said horde rather than losing his favorite socks. They were very cute with those yellow star patterns on the dark blue-colored clothing. And the starts really shone too. He shook his head. He shouldn't really be thinking about his socks, should he? But he couldn't help it...

Erm...anyway, it was probably not such a bad idea after all, keeping that secret (besides the whole prophecy matter, which wasn't really counted at the moment). The more he thought about it now, the more he believed it might've been such a good thing after all. And, besides, it might be an interesting affair and Dumbledore certainly liked interesting affairs just like the time Severus' hair had been turned pink by two _unknown_ students. Interesting indeed. Very amusing.

He smiled as he popped a piece of his favorite yellow sweet into his mouth. He probably shouldn't have worried at all. After all, telling the whole magical community that the Boy-Who-Lived was actually the _Girl_-Who-Lived, named Harriette Potter.

No, that was certainly not a bad thing.

And, thus, with that thought, the great Albus Dumbledore continued sucking on his Lemon Drops, blissfully unaware of what had happened to the very person he had been thinking of...

* * *

_October 31st, Hallow's Eve, loomed over Godric's Hollow. The residents of the huge yet usually cozy house were wary as alarms went off, signaling that someone had come into their home._

_"Lily! Take Harry and run!" The dark-haired man ushered his wife to move away._

_"But, James__—"_

_"Go! Don't worry about me!" He gave her and the child in her arms the last kisses he would be able to. He managed to give them a weak smile before turning around with a determined expression. He would not let his family be hurt by a foul being._

_Lily held the baby tighter and hurriedly left the room. As she was making her way to the back door, she couldn't help the tears from falling from her emerald eyes as she heard a shout._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_She didn't let her steps falter as she looked down at her child. It only looked up to her with innocent green eyes. She was stopped when a flash of red light missed her by a few centimeters. Turning around, she faced the ugliest creature she had ever seen. The man smiled at her, a most gruesome expression that didn't fit his features._

_"Lily, Lily..." He stepped forward, making the woman step back and hold the bundle she carried closer to her. "You do not have to end your life here. Hand over the child and join me! I will give you power you've only seen in your dreams!"_

_Lily's expression turned to that of defiance._

_"Never! I'd rather die than bow to the likes of you!" Her emerald eyes pierced into his blood-colored ones. He narrowed them and let out a snarl._

_"Foolish mudblood! Your bravery will get you nowhere!" He walked closer to the woman who was now leaning on the wall behind her. "Hand over the child now!"_

_"No! Not Harry! Take my life instead!" She held the baby away from his grasp. The man then put on a sinister smile._

_"Very well. You leave me no choice!" He pointed his wand towards the red-haired female. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_In a moment, her lifeless body slid down the wall, leaving the white bundle that she held to roll gently from her lap to the floor beside her. The intruder looked down at the small figure's green eyes._

_"You are to be the end of me? Impossible!" He then pointed towards the baby's forehead, shouting, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He then burst out laughing for he thought that no one could ever stop him then._

_He was wrong. Not a moment later, the green light rebounded towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest._

_"NO!!!"_

_And soon, the light disappeared. There was no body left from the man. Everything in the house was still and eerily quiet._

_Until the cries of a child echoed through the halls of Godric's Hollow where only one living being now remained._

_

* * *

_...and, ten years later, somewhere in London, a long-and-dark-haired girl paused in the middle of her walk as she sneezed. 

"Bloody hell, have I gotten a cold now?" Her piercing emerald green eyes narrowed in displeasure. It was certainly not her day today.

"Stupid, damn, blasted relatives..." she mumbled under her breath after sniffing and hefting her knapsack on her back. No one paid attention to her as she continued on the sidewalk, cursing her relatives who were the bane of her existence. Thus, no one noticed the lightning-shaped scar that was on her forehead even as the wind blew her hair away from it.

_'One day, I'll get back at them…they'll see…'_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Okay…I have no idea if it was the actual chapter that made the word-count more than two thousand or if it was the author's notes. Drat. Ah well. I'll just have to do better next time._

_If anyone's got any questions, feel free to ask. I have no idea if I made this appear a bit vague or something so you'll have to inform me about it. REVIEW, PLEASE! Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. If you'd rather give a flame, try and see if I'll mind you. Well, I just might anyway. I haven't gotten that long of patience._

_Thank you for taking the time to read and I'm hoping you will also be able to find the time to review. My readers are the reasons for my existence! Hehe…sort of, anyway. Take care and I hope to see you in the next chapter!_

_Milky signing out!_

_This chapter was written on May 24, 2007, revised and posted on May 28, 2007. _


	2. When You Get in Someone's Way

_I think I should've posted this yesterday. Been busy—sorry about that. I've got to thank the precious few who took their time to review. Thank you! Even to you, **Jamie** (Annika), who has always been so demanding. You've always offered your opinions of my stories and, for that, I am grateful! For that, a lot more, and because I awfully miss you (admit it! You miss me too:P), my friend, I decided to update. Of course, all of those who also took the time to read this story pushed me to continue so this is for everyone!_

_To **SaphirePhoenix**, you held true to your word! My first reviewer! Thank you so much! Oh, I can't say what happens next. That'll be spoiling ;)_

_To **Gothic Fairy Tale**, hehe...you'll find out soon enough if you keep on reading and encouraging me :p Thanks for the review!_

_To **KharmaoftheRainbow**, I hope I worked out the sentences even just a bit better in this one. Ooh...role-playing! Your invitation is very tempting. I'll see if I can join when I get free time. Thank you so much!_

What should you expect in this chapter? Oh…here, I introduce one of my favorite characters! They might play a big role, they may not. But I'm not to tell you that now 'cause that'll be spoiling and I hate doing that :P

**Disclaimer:** Must we go through this every time? (lawyers advance) Okay, okay! Chill! I was going to say that all elements and characters of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling and not to me. Annoying gits…(mumbles)

_Legends:_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_ _

* * *

__"A great many people think they are thinking when they are really rearranging their prejudices."  
_-William James (1842-1910) 

* * *

**Defying Prejudices: Submerged  
**_By Milky Etoile  
_Chapter Two: _When You Get in Someone's Way_

"_Bloody. Hell._"

Those were the two words that a dark-haired girl muttered after realizing, for the _fourth time_, that she had passed that very same sports store she had about more than ten minutes ago.

"Somebody up there must _really_ hate me..."

She stopped in her tracks and leaned on the wall beside the sports store's display window. She rubbed her temples, in vain, trying to push away the dull headache that had been throbbing in her head for the past few minutes.

"This is hopeless, really." She groaned as she slid down the wall tiredly. She took off her round-rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know where the hell I am! Those bloody gits probably planned to do this years ago..."

She had been pondering for a reason why her so-called relatives had abandoned her in the middle of such an unfamiliar part of the city. She knew they hated her guts more than anything—that much was already clear to her the moment she had been able to think for herself. It wasn't so hard to realize when your own uncle shouts at you for no particular reason, your aunt orders you around like a slave, and your own cousin makes you his personal punching bag.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. All right, maybe they didn't even _need_ a reason. They would've found a way to get rid of her sooner or later anyway with the way they always tried to make her life even more miserable than it already was.

But she had a bit of hope that they had enough care for her, even if they always looked at her murderously. Surely they might've had a small place in their hearts where they held every memory of her dearly?

The young girl hit her own head on the wall. How could she have ever thought of something so far-fetched?

She let out a snort. _'The only place in their hearts they hold me in is the place where they put the memories of my torment for them to rejoice in.'_

She shouldn't really hope. Hope is such a feeble thing—there was absolutely _no way_ they'd actually come back for her any time. Nope, not at all.

_'But then, now what?'_

She wondered idly what she could possibly do. For the past two hours, she had been in denial, trying to convince herself that she probably just got lost when she went off to purchase the food her aunt asked her to. After all, the Dursleys couldn't have possibly just left their precious niece in an unfamiliar environment. No, their nosy neighbors would think that they were such a horrible family then and the residents of Number Four Privet Drive didn't like their _good _reputation stained. They valued their pretty much mundane lives after all.

Of course, the more rational part of her mind reasoned that they could easily make up a story about their good-for-nothing niece's adoption to another family or—dare she even think?— her death. That thought didn't comfort her in the least.

Well, no one would be comforted if that meant that they have admitted to being abandoned just like some poor puppy that had done nothing but bother its now-previous owner. In fact, that was very much like what she felt now—a lost puppy.

'_What could a little eleven-year-old girl do in this situation?'_ She rubbed her temples furiously, still willing the headache to go away. _'Normally, kids would cry when they notice they're lost.'_

She couldn't suppress another snort. _'Since when was I "normal"?'_ She can almost hear the echoes of her uncle's booming voice, her aunt's disgusted hiss, and her cousin's goading tone…

"_Freak!"_

She shook her head fervently. She shouldn't be thinking of such things. Was she not supposed to be rejoicing, now that she's been free of those…_relatives_?

'_I can't…'_ She buried her face into her hands. _'Even if they didn't like me, they still took care of me…they gave me shelter and that should be enough for me to be grateful to them, right?'_

Yes, she _should _be grateful. And maybe—maybe she should at least try to go back to them—to thank them? Even as they had hurt her in so many ways? It was in their right, wasn't it? And if they suddenly decided to be rid of her…

'_I—I'll respect their wishes.'_ After all, she was just a burden to them. She was a useless girl who was just left on their doorstep—and they took her in, even when they didn't want to. And they'll finally be happy, now that she was gone. They deserve all the happiness for being so kind, didn't they?

She felt herself torn between conflicting emotions. She was happy and relieved, but at the same time, she was angry and lonely.

'_I shouldn't—I shouldn't think about it.'_ She stubbornly pushed down her sentiments. And, with renewed determination, she stood up. She would find a way to live through the ordeal no matter what.

"You can do this, Harriette!" she chided to cheer herself up. She almost believed she could do anything now and nothing could stand in her way...

...that was, until she bumped into a dark-clad figure when she turned.

"Bloody hell!"

Maybe when she's gotten over her situation, she could try to watch her language…

* * *

Severus Snape was _not_ a person to be crossed. 

Of course, _everyone _knew that little fact. Nobody dared to get in his way, especially with the sneer and/or scowl that was ever-present in his features. And his great ability to be able to insult a person in almost every sentence he uttered supported the aforementioned claim.

Students cower at the mere sight of him, even greater when they were not part of his favored House. His fellow teachers knew to keep their distance from him, especially when he seemed on the edge—though none could truly tell when he was; it _always_ seemed that he was. And even the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore...

...okay, so maybe the old coot could tease the Potions Master without getting so much as a little scratch. But that didn't really count since the said old man was the only person that the darkest wizard in the century feared—so it is no surprise that he only laughs at the sharp glares that his younger colleague sends him...

Well, the fact remains that he is a man to be feared. He can probably make a first year student faint by just snapping a single insult—oh, right. He _had_ done that before and it became one of the many reasons that _nobody _ever got in his way.

And, thus, he was infuriated when some _filthy little muggle child _decided to think that there was no one in front of her (he had assumed it was a girl due to the long hair) when she rammed right into him. And she decided to do it when he had just been seething at the off-handed comments the Headmaster had shot at him. It wasn't like he could stand up to the old geezer anyway.

_'He'll have his day,' _he tried to comfort himself with that. His train of thoughts was brought to a halt though when a high-pitched voice exclaimed a single obscenity.

"Bloody hell!"

Snape's lips pursed together as he proceeded to glower at the dark-haired girl that was now sitting on the sidewalk. The dim-witted muggle then reached for something that flashed in the sunlight—it was a pair of round glasses on her lap. The girl rubbed her eyes before putting them on. She blinked as she looked up at the dark-clad man with emerald green eyes. Snape tried not to look surprised at the uncanny resemblance of those orbs to those of one of his long-gone few true friends. Instead, he sneered at the girl.

"It would do you some good to keep your eyes open when you walk," he said in his usual silky tone. This made the girl blink again before she stood up and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, sir," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. She either didn't comprehend his insult or she just ignored it. Maybe she lost some brain cells when she hit her little head against him?

"I didn't mean to—I was thinking so I didn't watch where I was going." She looked up at the man again. "I'm horribly sorry, sir." Snape only snorted at her pathetic excuse.

"Just do not repeat this again," he scolded in a tone he reserved for his incompetent students. "I will not be as forgiving if you get in my way next time." With that, the potions teacher walked past the girl, though without the billowing of his usual cloak—he was forced to abandon it because Dumbledore had told him it was better he did if he was going to Apparate outside The Leaky Cauldron. He shouldn't have believed the old man, really.

"Sheesh, I already apologized and he's still grumpy..." a small voice muttered behind him. "Bloody adults..." At that, Snape turned around, glaring dangerously at the _polite _girl.

"Did you say something, _miss_?" he hissed in a low voice when he stood again in front of the girl. His mood was never good from the start and the stupid muggle was infuriating him further.

She seemed to have been surprised for a moment before her expression turned to a flushed one.

"I'm sorry, _sir. _I didn't say a single word!" she let out, trying not to lounge at the annoying man. It didn't help that she was already frustrated enough. Her hands were already itching to wring around his neck. Harriette controlled herself by settling on running her right hand through her black hair—which was currently unusually kept. She missed the sudden surprised look on the man's face when she looked away.

Snape almost gaped when he saw a lightning-shaped scar on the young girl's forehead. He knew of only one person who had that same mark...

...but there was simply _no way _the _girl _could be the one who saved the whole wizarding world, was there? He took that time to survey the girl's features more properly.

Her hair was straight and black, though some strands were not properly in place. Her emerald green eyes were flashing with annoyance and her expression was tight as she crossed her arms and tried to ignore him. That reminded him of someone even more...

_"Harry Potter?!"_ he exclaimed uncertainly. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the girl blink and look back at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know my name?" Harriette, who fancied using 'Harrie' as her nickname, asked him suspiciously. Who knew if the guy was actually a stalker? After all, the man's dark-colored clothing and movements made him look like someone who was used to sneaking around...

"Are you some sort of stalker?" she couldn't help herself from blurting out. She backed away a bit, unsure how to deal with the man. Maybe he was sent to look for her? A small flicker of hope lit in her chest. They _cared_!

Snape, however, was bewildered. It _was _Potter. The _same name—Harry-bloody-Potter. _The _same bloody scar. _The offspring of his arch-nemesis, James Potter, and soon-to-be (he expected) the bane of his existence.But that wasn't what was irking him.

It was the fact that it was a _girl _that was in front of him that put him on the edge Did Lily have another child that nobody knew of—that actually was the one the Dark Lord attempted to kill?

"Did Uncle Vernon send you?" she asked without waiting for his answer. Snape didn't miss the hopeful glint in her eyes. He vaguely recalled Dumbledore telling him that the name of the Boy-Who-Lived's guardian was named Vernon Dursley. He failed to mention that Potter had any siblings though. It must've been pure coincidence, right?

...but what of the scar? And the name? Was it possible to have the very same name along with that very same mark?

He pushed away his thoughts as he grabbed the girl's wrist suddenly. She was startled by the sudden action, not knowing how to act.

"No, Potter. I was not sent by that muggle. But you—" his abnormally large nose seemed to have been magnified in Harrie's vision, "—will be coming with me," he finished in a curt tone. And before she could even open her mouth to protest, he Disapparated with her along to Hogsmeade.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_Bah…I don't know how that turned out. It might have been lame, it might've been decent, but only you guys can tell! Can anyone dare, please, to review and tell me what you think? This came so spontaneously to me that I wasn't sure at first what to expect. I've read and revised this about a dozen times already but I'm still not sure if that was enough. Review, please?_

_Take care then!_

_Milky signing out!_

_This chapter was revised on June 3, 2007, edited and posted on June 5, 2007._


	3. Getting to Know Each Other or not?

_Hi there! Sorry I took so long. That's my fault. Here, I'll just acknowledge the ones who reviewed:_

_**Annika**__, I'm still grateful to you even with your comments; __**Tsubome**__, thanks for taking the time to review, my friend!; __**Shadow**__, yes, Severus Snape! Lol…; __**SaphirePhoenix**__, hehe…thanks for the review! I hope I'm not disappointing you!; __**Fallen Dragonfly**__, thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter too!; and __**Phantom of a Rose**__, thank you very much! I'll make sure to read your stories then! I'm sure they'll be interesting!_

_And to those who put me on their favorites, alerts and C2's, thanks a whole bunch! I hope you'll review too! Though I'm not complaining…_

_Oh, I edited the title and my summary. I hope that's better._

**Disclaimer:** Need I say this? It's already obvious that I wasn't the one who wrote that thick volume as the last one of seven! If I was, Severus Snape would be alive…NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! _–goes off, crying-_

_Legends:_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_"There are, in every age, new errors to be rectified and new prejudices to be opposed."  
_-Samuel Johnson (1709-1784)

* * *

**Defying Prejudices: Submerged**  
_By Milky Etoile  
_Chapter Three: _Getting to Know Each Other…or not?_

Harrie certainly didn't expect that snarky man to suddenly grab her like that. She already apologized, hadn't she?

Miserable adults.

They had absolutely no right to just suddenly hold her and take her wherever they wanted to.

Well, there was probably her Uncle Vernon but he shouldn't have had the right to do that, even if he _had_ done it for countless times.

Still, no one should be allowed to do that to Harriette Potter or they would suffer the consequences—well, whatever consequences she could possibly afflict on the offender anyway. Maybe she could use that crash course on karate that she had read once on a book...?

Bad idea. She might just end up hurting herself.

Then again, those weren't really the thoughts she was having at the moment. No, of course not.

After all, no sane person would not _gape_ after recovering from the feeling of suddenly being pulled somewhere. Literally.

Harrie shook her head after blinking as she sat on the ground. Looking around, the now very unfamiliar surroundings were still there. It was no mere imagination. She was, it seemed, on the outskirts of some village.

The shock was evident on her features when she finally shoved into her head that she wasn't where she was just a moment before.

Indeed, the sports store wasn't anywhere around. There were no sidewalks, no stoplights, and no vehicles. Gone were the people who walked around in neat outfits. In their places were people who wore the strangest things—battered clothing, pointed hats and what seemed to her like dresses (which some of the men also wore, to her further surprise).

She couldn't believe it. It was like the whole place came out alive from some old movie! Even some of the shops looked like they could actually collapse anytime!

"Potter."

The silky voice made her jump and turn around in bewilderment. She scrambled to get up to her feet. She had almost forgotten about the man who had brought her here...

...wherever here was.

"Do you mind containing your foolish expressions so we can move on?" He was sneering at her again. Harrie's wonder suddenly turned to anger.

"Who gave you the authority to order me around?!" she spat at him. "I don't even know who the hell you are!" She didn't notice the passers-by that glanced in their way briefly before making their way to wherever they were going.

Snape tutted. "Language, Potter," he said in a low yet clear tone. "It would do you know good to be foul-mouthing a teacher in the school you would be studying in." Harrie glared daggers at the man.

"Why should I give respect to someone I don't know?! You suddenly kidnap me then you—" Her green eyes widened in surprise (again) when she registered what he had said in her mind.

"What the hell did you mean by 'a teacher in the school I would be studying in'?! How do you know what school I'll be going in?" This time, some of the passing people actually stopped to look at the unusual dark-haired pair. Snape snarled in annoyance, glaring at anyone who dared to look longer at them than two seconds. When the people soon decided to ignore them, he turned to glower again at the girl.

"Look, Potter," Harrie involuntarily flinched at the tone he used when he pronounced her last name, "I have no time to waste in filling that empty brain of yours with knowledge now. I will gladly wait for you to enter my classroom and see if you can even pick up the slightest information in my tutelage."

Harrie, not knowing what to say, only blinked at the man. It made Snape prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"Just..._follow me_!" With that, he turned on his heel and stormed off, not even glancing back to see if the girl was following him.

Well, he didn't need to anyway. Harrie felt it was the only thing she could do at the moment so she reluctantly did.

That was why, not only seconds later, the young girl found herself failing in repressing a gob-smacked expression to appear on her face. Everything they had passed was all just so..._magical._

At that, she couldn't resist herself from hitting herself in the head, making Snape raise an eyebrow at her when she did not realize she had stopped in her tracks. She only smiled sheepishly at him though as she hurriedly caught up to him. When the dark-haired man turned and continued leading their trek, she proceeded to hit herself on her head again a couple more times with her fist, this time not pausing in their walk.

She shook her head at what she had thought of moments ago. Magical? _Honestly?_ She should've known better than even think of magic. After all, her aunt and uncle had all but mentioned the word 'magic'. It was a quite literally unspoken agreement in the Dursley household that no one was to mention the _'m'_-word. Anyone who did became the recipient of death glares, though in Harrie's case, mistreatment.

The girl shuddered at the thought. She didn't even want to recall any of the time she had spent with her _family_ anymore. She wanted nothing more than forget they even existed, just as they had defied her of her proper existence in their home.

"Miss Potter, if you keep on trailing behind, I will not be able to save you from any creature that may want to make you their supper tonight."

That clipping tone made Harrie snap out of her stupor. She took a moment to register what he meant by that only to realize it the next when she heard the definite squawk of some bird that flew through the leaves. Turning to her side, she concluded that flying creature must've been predatory. After all, _everything_ that was probably in that forest had to be predatory. The clump of trees almost made her cringe. That was enough for her to resolve in keeping herself from sidetracking any longer.

She couldn't help herself from gaping though when the odd pair came in front of a _humongous_ castle that, Harrie suspected, probably held kings and their courts and whatever else might be related to hierarchy. It was only when Snape called her attention again that she followed him inside.

Well, if she had thought the outside looked magnificent, she couldn't even think up of any more words to describe how the interior looked like. The walls, pillars and staircases, though evidently old, gave a feel of majesty to her. She was even more awed, if not startled, when she was looking at the portraits they passed.

"Sir!" she immediately called to the man that had been leading her. She pointed incredulously at one of the portraits with one hand and clutched the railing of the staircase they were on with the other. "Th-the portraits!!! They _move_!" The woman in the said portrait, who was blonde and was wearing a black dress, looked particularly appalled by her action.

"Excuse _me_?" the woman asked in a haughty voice, which made Harrie jump again and gasp.

"It _talks_ too!" she squeaked in a small voice. Snape's expression, which had turned half-amused and half-annoyed, changed back to his usual sneering one.

"Potter, as interesting as your plight might be, I would rather we move on so I can leave you with someone who can kindly explain to you some things you should get into that small brain of yours." With that, the Head of the Slytherin house turned back again and continued towards their destination.

That made Harrie momentarily forget what had happened just seconds ago. She followed the man, glaring daggers at his back as they moved on. Snape looked back suddenly, regarding her with a raised eyebrow again. She looked away though a split second before he had the chance to look at her. When she let her eyes wander to look back at him, she put only an expression that clearly asked, 'What?'. That had him glare at her again and continue on. She stuck out a tongue behind his back and had to look away again when he turned back. She didn't miss the voices from the portraits that were obviously stifling snorts.

They were spared from any other glaring contests though when the Potions Master stopped in front of two gargoyle statues. Harrie, who had been glancing around again, didn't realize they had arrived and bumped his back. Snape shot her a glare again. She mumbled a soft, "Sorry," before he turned back to the statues.

"Candy floss," he said in a low tone that Harrie noticed was laced with some contempt. Before she could even raise an eyebrow at him though, the two gargoyles sprang into life, leaping aside for them to pass. She had to stop herself from resembling a fish again when she was shortly pulled onto a stone staircase, which promptly started moving as if it were an escalator.

"Woah," was the only thing she said. Snape snorted at that, making her turn to him again to shoot him another glare. Before she could say anything else though, they stopped at the wooden door. The potions teacher was about to knock when a soft voice called out from inside.

"Come in, Severus." Harrie thought she heard the dark man mutter an obscenity under his breath but she wasn't so sure.

She didn't have the time to ponder at that because when he opened the door, she was met with the coziest place that she could ever have been into. She didn't even realize she had still been following Snape as she gazed around the room. It was even more _magical_ than everything else she had seen so far. She managed to prevent her own fist from reaching her head again. She looked around again, not bothering to listen to whatever conversation was taking place.

The room was filled with the most unusual trinkets. There were things that moved by themselves like that weird mirror at one corner and there were far too many shiny objects for her liking. She blinked when she caught sight of the most magnificent creature she had ever seen.

"Wicked," she managed to gasp out when she approached the great red bird whose feathers seemed to be fire itself. It sat on its perch with its head turned towards her, looking as if it was scrutinizing her with its beady-eyed gaze. It let out a trill a moment after they started a staring contest. Harrie almost jumped at that before she relaxed. Somehow, she figured that the bird liked her. Well, the feeling was reciprocated anyway. She felt that she could trust the creature anytime.

"Miss Potter?"

* * *

Snape had tried as hard as he could not to _strangle_ the girl. The nerve of her, taunting him! If he weren't as curious as he was, he could've just used the insolent girl as a test subject to his experiments…

Bad thoughts. _Very bad_ thoughts. Though he really wouldn't mind.

Erm. Back to the situation at hand.

"Albus," he said in almost a growl when he reached the Headmaster's desk, "You _will_ tell me why this—" he sneered, "—_girl_ has the _scar_ and claims to be the _savior_ of the wizarding world or I _will_ find a way to make you suffer for the rest of your life that you'd wish to be sent to Azkaban instead!" He glared at the old man for good measure.

Unfortunately for him, his threats didn't work with Dumbledore. Heck, they _never_ did!

The old man had caught sight of the young girl trailing after the Potions Master. He sighed in relief. At least she was safe. Turning back to the dark-haired professor that had _kindly_ brought her, he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at full blast. Snape had to resist the urge to flee for whenever Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like _that_, something was bound to be up.

"Severus," he said patiently, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you wait a bit longer for this. Rest assured though that I _will_ answer your questions, as thanks for your efforts." Snape felt like groaning but held it in favor for something else.

"Do you _mind_ if I have my cloak back?" he grounded out, trying to keep the impatience from his voice. The old man merely chuckled and reached below his desk for something. He held the black material out for the Potions Master.

"Of course not, my dear boy."

Snape only grabbed the cloak and put it on, turning away from the annoying Headmaster. He couldn't bear to be under his gaze for a long time, despite him being able to take the brunt of the Dark Lord's anger—

—wrong thought. Why was he musing like this now?

He didn't notice that Dumbledore had gone from his seat to go near the young girl. He felt anger bubble in him at the reminder of his school nemesis. The girl was just as insolent! Honestly…_Potters_…

* * *

"Miss Potter?"

The dark-haired girl jumped some inches above the floor before she turned around, getting into a sloppy _karate_ stance (learning only from a book is NOT good). When she blinked and looked up to the one who called her, she shook her head when she thought she saw a weird old man. She blinked again and realized that it hadn't been an illusion.

"Er...yes?" she said uncertainly. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around an old man who was dressed in some weird outfit that had a star pattern on it. He had a pointed hat that matched his clothes along with half-moon-shaped spectacles that didn't even cover his eyes that seemed to dance in amusement. Now Harrie was certain that this man came out straight from the TV screen. He looked like one of those magicians that she had seen Dudley eye longingly when it was close to his birthday! Even the snarky man that had taken her was nowhere near close to this...unusual, um, creature.

She cocked her head to the side when she noticed then that the man that brought her here was now seemingly even angrier (if it was even possible from the many words she had used against him). She blinked when she saw that he now wore...a black cloak? Did the guy worship the darkest color or what?

"I believe," the gray-haired man started in an amused voice that was laced with a bit of...relief? "That you are wondering why Professor Snape has brought you here?"

Harrie regarded the man a bit as she comprehended his words. He seemed kind enough in contrast to the guy who...wait, his name was _Snape_? Wasn't that some guy in a history book she had read?

She had to fight down a snicker and ended up making a weird choking noise. "Uh...yes, sir. I was wondering why..." She paused as she looked towards Snape with another menacing glare, which he gladly returned. She shook her head when he tore his gaze to look elsewhere. "I was wondering why he suddenly _grabbed_ me like that." She resisted the urge to glare again. She really had to get down that newly becoming habit. The man, though, looked even more amused, if it were possible. His eyes were starting to get too bright that she was positive they could become stars already.

"Ah, yes. I am sure he does not mean that," he said with a chuckle, earning himself one of those dangerous looks from the dark-haired man. "He was quite surprised, that is all." Harrie raised an eyebrow at that.

"Surprised, sir?" she repeated, not quite understanding what he had meant. How could he have been surprised when _he_ had been the one who did all the wonders so suddenly that she was having a bit of a hard time letting her brain catch up to all that she had been seeing. Maybe she was only dreaming?

The young girl kicked herself mentally. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"Now, why don't you take a seat before I start my explanation? I think we might take some time too." The oddly outfitted old man walked back to his desk then gestured towards a comfortable-looking seat by it. "Severus, why don't you stay as well?" The Potions Master only grumbled and took a seat that had suddenly appeared five feet away from Headmaster's desk. Harrie cautiously approached him.

"Sir...I'm sorry but..." Her expression turned the slightest bit suspicious. "Who might you be? And where is this...weird place?" It hadn't dawned to her before to ask the questions before that she had to inwardly smack herself again. The old man smiled at her.

"Miss Harriette Potter," the Headmaster's use of the name made Snape flinch (at least they weren't looking in his direction), "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. You are currently in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A small part of Harrie's mind was shouting that flies would come entering her mouth if she didn't shut it. Well, she ignored it. She couldn't help but gape at what he had said.

"Hog—_what_?!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I'm sorry! I just _had_ to cut it there! And I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I've actually already done this a month ago! Honestly…well, I'll just move on to some explanations._

_Firstly, to Annika, as to why the Dursleys kicked her out, you'll either have to figure it out for yourself or wait until I spell it out for you, my dear. I assure you, there IS a reason._

_Secondly, to Annika _(the only one who's brave enough to ask questions)_, as to Snape's Disapparating_, _I'll just say that there are charms surrounding the Leaky Cauldron and that I'm sorry I failed to mention that they were directly in front of it. I'm not sure what stores are beside it so I just made up the sports store. Sorry 'bout that._

_See? I told you I'd answer your questions, didn't I? If I didn't say that, then I'm saying it now: I will answer your questions if you've got any. At least, as long as they don't reveal my plot. I'm not so stingy as to ignore my great reviewers, you know. I even welcome suggestions! So if you've got any, don't hesitate to mention them! They'll be a great help!_

_Thanks again to the reviewers! I'm forever grateful to you! I hope you were happy with this chapter too, enough to review again!_

_Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll make sure to update faster. I've gotten down the next chapter anyway…see you then! Take care!_

_Milky signing out!_

This chapter was revised and posted on August 4, 2007.


	4. Little Revelations

_Goodness! Finally had the time to continue this! Honestly, I've been distracted too much…gah! Anywho, thank you to all that reviewed! I'm glad to hear all of your feedback! It makes me feel all warm and cozy inside…teehee. Review responses are found at the bottom. And expect the next chapter to come sooner than this had! Or someone help me if it doesn't…do review?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Do I look like a rich person to you? Oh, yes. You can't see me. You don't know me personally. You'll just have to trust my word that I am but a student in the middle class of society. So, there. Do you think I own any of this?_

_Legends:_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_ _

* * *

__"If all were to discern rightly, then, surely, prejudice would be but a myth."  
__-Milky _(yes, that's me!)

* * *

**Defying Prejudices: Submerged**  
_By Milky Etoile_  
Chapter Four: _Little Revelations_

Harrie's expression was stuck on confusion.

"Sir? Hog-what, sir?" Her eyebrows were knitted together. If it were even possible (Severus shuddered at the thought), the twinkling of Albus' eyes grew.

"Hogwarts, my dear child, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he patiently repeated.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harrie looked up at the old man uncertainly. "'Hogwarts'? A school for… _witchcraft_ and _wizardry_?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in, impossibly, more confusion. "Surely, there is no such thing…Uncle Vernon said _magic_ wasn't real…" She looked down; crossing her arms across her chest and now muttering to herself. "But what of all these things…?" She shook her head furiously, forgetting that she was not alone. "This must be a dream; it's too good _not_ to be. There's no way this can be true…"

At her small tirade, Dumbledore's expression turned into a bit thoughtful one. His blue eyes met the dark orbs of Snape, whose blank look had a hint of curiosity. From what she said, the child had been told the _exact opposite_ of what she was supposed to be told. Surely the Dursleys didn't keep that vital knowledge from her? Was she speaking the truth?

"My dear girl," the Headmaster's gentle voice broke Harrie out of her stupor, "Magic _does_ exist!" At the girl's blinking expression, he smiled at her and took out his wand. With a wave, colorful sparks sprouted out of it, followed by a flock of birds that, in a pop, turned into bubbles. Harrie's green eyes went (possibly) wider than saucers.

"Wicked!" she explained after she recovered in a moment. "So everything I've seen here is _magic_!" She looked so excited that Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Yes, child!" The twinkle in his eyes seemed to increase. "And you are a witch," he added simply, his smile never wavering.

"I am?" The statement made her recall some situations in which things happened without an explanation. Realization dawned upon her, showing even on her features clearly.

"I _am!_"

But then, a little doubt was still inside her. She looked up at the kind man again and asked in a skeptical yet hopeful tone, "Sir, are you certain about this? I mean, my uncle kept on saying that _magic_ never exists. And his face turns into an awful shade of purple whenever he hears just the word…"

Then, realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I'm not supposed to speak ill of my relatives…I'm sorry…" She trailed off, now refusing to look at anything but her worn-out sneakers.

Snape raised an eyebrow from his seat behind the young girl. Her attitude strongly reminded him of a house elf's, minus the physical, self-afflicted punishments. Maybe she was taught great manners?

"It is quite all right, child," Dumbledore chastened. "I assure you though that you are truly a witch, capable of doing magic, just like your parents." Harrie's eyes, once more widened at the mention of his parents.

"M-my parents, sir? They were…they were _magic_?"

"If you would stop acting like a parrot, Potter," Snape couldn't help blurting out in impatience, "you would realize that it is obvious."

Harrie flinched and looked down in shame. She _should_ have thought of that. But her relatives said they died in a car crash, which would never happen if they were _that_. Or, at least, she thought it wouldn't.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning tone. The younger man only turned away in response. He was surely _not_ going to apologize.

The Headmaster sighed. It seemed that there was a lot more explaining to do than he expected. And Severus' presence did not even help the situation one bit. Still, he couldn't force the Potions Master to leave for he was the one who brought the girl to Hogwarts. A proper explanation was, at least, owed to him.

"Harriette," a cough echoed from behind the girl, "Your parents, James Potter and Lily Evans were accepted into this school when they became eleven and learned quite a lot from then on." A look of sadness crossed the old man's face. "It is unfortunate that your family had to suffer that way, my dear child."

Harrie wasn't quite sure what to make of that. One part of her suddenly insisted to ask…

"How did…how did they _die_?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Dumbledore sighed again. It seemed, at the moment, that he looked as old as he really was.

"What were you told that they died of?" he asked in an almost tired-sounding tone. Harrie stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Aunt Petunia told me they…they died in a car crash."

An exasperated sigh and a low growl were elicited from that.

"They most certainly did _not_ die in such a _pathetic_ way!" Snape exclaimed in a sharp tone. While he still did not like James Potter, Lily was a completely different story to him. He had no intention of having _her_ name tarnished by saying that she died by a mere _muggle_ cause. And her own child (he still couldn't bring himself to say 'daughter') believed that for all of—for a whole decade, presumably?

Harrie couldn't hold back another flinch at the clipping tone. Dumbledore let out another sigh.

"Severus," he started in an exasperated tone, "please, calm yourself." He sent the Potions Master a look before turning back to the girl. "My dear child, it is time you heard of the truth." This statement made Harrie lean forward in her chair. Dumbledore cleared his throat before he continued.

"Years before you were born, a dark wizard, who called himself Voldemort," he ignored Snape's grimace at this, "wanted to come into power. He would have succeeded fully already—people grew to fear even just mentioning his name, as if it were a Taboo—if something had not happened."

Harrie held here breath unconsciously when the Headmaster paused.

"Almost ten years ago, he set his eyes upon the Potters," the young girl let out a gasp, "who have been forewarned and had gone into hiding with only one person knowing their location. Unfortunately, they were betrayed and were found."

Blue eyes were locked in gaze with green ones.

"Harriette, your parents were killed by Voldemort. They both died noble deaths for they died for your sake—because they loved you."

Harrie felt relief wash over her. So her parents didn't abandon her like the Dursleys often told her; they loved her dearly enough to die for her as well!

"Indeed, your mother's love was so great that it protected you when Voldemort had tried to use the same curse he used on your parents on you. And it even made the curse rebound upon its caster, destroying Voldemort and giving you that lighting bolt shaped scar on your forehead in the process." The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes had diminished as he told the tale. "You, Harriette Lily Potter, are the first and the only one so far who has directly escaped the Killing Curse and because of this, you're in more than a couple of history books."

The young girl let the words sink in her head…so, she survived a, what? Killing curse? That was nice…so she was famous now…

…wait, she was famous?

"Sir? Does that mean I'm…famous?"

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Surely, if the girl was to be told, her head would become as swollen as her idiotic father—

—did he just admit that she was a girl by using female pronouns?

"I'm afraid so, child," Dumbledoe answered before the younger man could retort. That didn't stop Snape from coming up with a sarcastic remark in an instant—

"But why?"

—but the said remark died just as fast on his lips at the question.

"Why am I famous for something I did not do?" Harrie continued, "It should be my mother who is famous, not me!" Surely, people had more sense than that!

"That is true," Dumbledore started, leaning back into his chair with another sigh. "But you must understand that those were tough times and that led people to believe things rashly." His expression became thoughtful. "Perhaps people were more at ease with a living savior rather than someone who has gone on." He turned back to the young girl with an apologetic look on his features.

"I cannot give a justification for them, I'm afraid."

Harrie and Dumbledore stared at each other for a moment before the former slowly nodded in understanding. It was not his fault other people were like that, even if he could've had the power to persuade them. It would've been fruitless anyway.

"Headmaster," Snape broke the silence in an impatient tone. "You said you were going to—"

"Yes, Severus," he cut in without even turning towards the Head of Slytherin. He held his gaze with the young Potter. "There is another important matter I must discuss with you." This earned him a curious look and a cautious nod from Harrie. He did not let his gaze falter though.

"Harriette," he started slowly, as if he were still weighing his choice of words. "When your parents had found out that they were going to be sought after by Voldemort, they decided to take measures for their child's, your, further safety." Dumbledore coughed to clear his throat.

"Lily and James decided that they would hid your true identity so that if ever anything were to happen to them, you would be safe from the various dangers that you could face." He, again, stared straight into Harrie's emerald green eyes.

"They made a fake birth certificate with the name of Harry James Potter and submitted that to the Ministry of Magic, the government in the wizarding world, instead of the one that held your true name, Harriette Lily Potter." Again, he donned an apologetic look. "I'm afraid I let the secret be kept until now. Not even your parents' closest friends knew about it."

A whole minute passed without anyone saying anything. Even the portraits that had first pretended to be asleep were now silent with their eyes peeled.

"So…" Harrie finally started, "let me get this straight. My parents died saving me and I'm famous for something my mother did. _AND_ I'm known by everyone as a male." The Headmaster nodded when she looked at him for confirmation and barely concealed a smile of amusement. The girl sighed at that.

"I understand that this is a lot to take," Dumbledore continued as if he didn't even pause, "but I must ask—no— _plead_ to you if you could please keep up the charade for a while longer—"

"What?!" Harrie interrupted sharply, standing up, and was about to continue until the Headmaster put up a hand to stop her protest.

"I must ask you to consider it seriously." He was with a serious look as he stared yet again at her. "The truth, after being kept for so long, will shock the whole wizarding world, and possibly, bring an uproar from the more unpleasant factions in the society." The sad expression came back on his features. "Please consider it, Harriette, as much as I do not have the right to ask this of you."

The young girl imagined it for a moment: male looks, different clothes (or maybe not, seeing as she didn't really have any feminine garments except for her under-ones), different… _restrooms_?

A look of pure horror crossed Harrie's face before she shook her head furiously, forcing the thought out of her head. _Honestly?!_

"Headmaster," she started after she managed to get over the idea (though not completely), "is it possible that you can give me some time to think about it? It's all rather surprising and…I'm not sure." She looked down on her lap, hoping she'd be allowed.

Dumbledore smiled faintly. "Of course. I cannot force you to do something so soon. I've already pushed it enough, I daresay." He sighed yet again. Then, after a moment of thought, he was back to smiling with the same annoying twinkle that never ceased to annoy Severus almost to tears.

"Now, there is a matter of your living arrangements." Dumbledore didn't miss the stiffening of Harrie's figure. Neither did the Potions Master. "If you'd wish, you may stay here at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer; or, at least, until you decide. Of course, I'd understand if you'd want to go back to your—"

"No!"

Both the Headmaster and the Potions professor were startled by the suddenness and intensity of the young girl's exclamation.

"I mean—no, it's quite all right with me," Harrie quickly amended. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to go back to a place she had been thrown out of, even if it was in the owner's rights to make her leave when he wished her to. More so was she unsure if the Dursleys would ever want her to step even just an inch into their property. "I don't mind if I stay here for that long—as long as you don't mind."

"Well, we must inform your family then. It wouldn't be good for them to worry without cause." Dumbledore reached for some parchment and took a quill from his drawer. He was just about to write when the now-familiar small voice interrupted him.

"Don't, _please_, sir." Her voice was almost a whisper. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, hoping in her head that what she was about to say would suffice. "I…I ran away from them, sir."

If there was anything either of the adults had expected her to say, what Harrie just uttered was not it.

"Child, why did you do that?" the Headmaster asked in a gentle yet chastising tone after he had put down his quill to stare again at her. "Your family would surely be worried."

Harrie nervously fiddled with the end of her shirt. Would they believe her?

"I was…upset. I got angry because of something and…I just ran away." She didn't look up once. She didn't know how she managed to keep her voice steady enough when she was speaking of the opposite. Why did she feel the need to make her relatives look good to them?

Oh, right. Pity. She could take self-pity but if it were pity from others—it would completely ruin all of her meager confidence.

"I know I shouldn't have done that," Harrie continued, almost mumbling. "It was very rash of me. My aunt and uncle would probably think me an _ungrateful brat_." There was something bitter in the tone she held for the last two words. It was too close. _Too_ _close._

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were almost gone again. He let out a sigh.

"You would do well not to ever do this in the future. But this instance will not stop me from informing them of your whereabouts." The old Headmaster held up a hand at her upcoming protest. "In fact, I think it would be more important to do so if what you had said was the case. They would surely be worrying more than they should."

Harrie felt the urge to retort that her relatives didn't even worry if she was still alive in her cupboard after a couple of days locked in it—oh.

_'Wrong chain of thought. Keep away from depressing ideas, Potter! Focus on the fact that you're _alive_ and have something to look forward to now...oh, the old man's saying something again.'_

"...assure you that they will not be angry at you, nor will they hurt you in any way as retribution to what you have done."

The young girl wondered if he would truly try to protect her from them. She didn't dare voice out her great doubts.

"Though there might be the small matter of punishment for your actions."

Harrie felt her stomach sinking. Punishment? _Not_ good!

_'Maybe he'll take me away from them if I ask nicely?'_

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" she heard herself say in a bit of a squeaky voice.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?"

She pondered over it for a moment before she finally sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing, sir. I was...I was just wondering where I'd be staying for now." Well, it didn't actually matter much to her if she was told to sleep in a cellar, on the floor, or—dare she even think—"even a _cupboard_. She was used to the different conditions and uneasiness from those situations...

"Ah!" Dumbledore lightened up at that before he turned back again to the Potions Master. "Professor Snape here will accompany you to your temporary quarters." He sent the younger man a look that dared him to argue. Thankfully, he did not. "I do think one of those in the East Wing would prove adequate. I will have a house elf ready the room in a few minutes. Is that fine with you, Ms. Potter?"

Harrie nodded absentmindedly before remembering that he was supposed to give verbal answers. "Yes, sir. Thank you very much for your understanding and hospitality." She stood and gave a bit of a bow. (Severus prevented himself from raising both eyebrows at the appalling behavior—_proper_ females _courtsied_, not _bowed!_)

"It is nothing, child. I am merely performing my duties for my students."

Snape almost wanted to ask if he spoke of the truth or only said that to cover up his favoritism...

..._bad thought_. That will surely not keep him in his teaching position if it were voiced out loud.

So, Severus Snape kept silent and led the girl out of the office, noting to himself that losing his source of income was _not_ even an option..._if_ he even had one.

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

__At least _that_ wasn't a complete cliffie. And that chapter's longer than the previous one! Yay, improvement! Hehe…I hope you'll let me know what you think!_

_**Sugarbob**__, well, I'd like to think that girls are smarter than boys. Hehe. Sorry, guys out there! Here's a proud female! But, seriously, thanks! I'm glad to know I'm not turning this into a copy of Saphire's story. It's hers and I respect that. As to what Severus was doing in Muggle London, erm, did I say that he was planning to buy some potions ingredients somewhere near the Leaky Cauldron? Oh, yes, I didn't. Sorry._

_**I am the Bane of my Sword**__, lol. Thanks for the review._

_**Phantom of a Rose**__, I'm happy to receive messages from other writers! Why wouldn't I reply? Hehe…thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I hope this was _somewhat_ satisfactory. I wasn't quite sure about this but this is what came out after a couple of tries. Thanks again! –huggles-_

_**Tsubome**__, honestly? Chill, imouto. Don't let your troubles get ahead of you!_

_**Fallen Dragonfly,**__ or__** if i was a ninja**__, yes, I have! Feel free to give your suggestion, I'll be glad to hear it! I welcome all suggestions! I need help sometimes too! Thank you!_

_**Raven Hufflepuff**__, really? I'm glad to hear that! Thanks for the review!_

_**Angry Girl**__, you shall see. I'm still wondering which revelations I might use here. If I _do_ reveal something, I won't even mention that I did, in respect for those who have not yet read DH. You'll have to find them, my dear. Thanks for the review!_

And I don't know why I didn't come up with this sooner. It would help me decide better! You see, I'm still having second thoughts as to which House this Harrie would end up in since I have ideas that are applicable to almost all four. So, now, I ask for your opinions.

_**Which House do you think this Harrie belongs to? Or, at least, which one you want her to be? **__Your opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated!_

_Well, thank you again to all those who read this story, especially those who reviewed and put me on their alerts and favorites! They make me feel wonderful even when I'm not! I'll have Severus hug you all but I have a feeling that not all of you like him as much as we, Snape fans, do._

_Either way, take care! I hope you find the time to review and make known to me your opinions, suggestions, questions, and even rants! I'll see you in the next chapter! I'll just have to get that file from the other computer to continue writing my fifth chapter…_

_This chapter was finished on September 19, 2007 at exactly 5:38 am. Posted on the same day._

_Oh, and anyone here interested to beta? As much as I beta read myself, ironically, I can't find time to edit my own work when I can do that to others'. And, besides, I wish to be more focused on writing rather than observing proper sentences at all times. Say it in a review or PM me if you're interested! Unfortunately, I cannot pay you though. Sorry 'bout that._


End file.
